triangulos amorosos
by hikari-death
Summary: ¿que pasaria si a lenalee le gusta kanda,pero este y allen se gustan? y si al medio de la historia se me bak para interponerse entre la china con el japones?....PESIMO sumary solo pido que se den una vuelta y me digan que tal esta...bakXlena kanlena yulle


_Wolas!! Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que sea de su agrado ( subconsciente: si claro ¬¬ esperemos a ver si alguna persona le llegue a gustar Yo: mi subconsciente es cruel TTOTT, pero ya veras!!...te debo inventar un nombre sabes XDD) en que íbamos...a si!! Y mejor no le doy más vueltas a esto n.nU_

**DECLARACIONES: D.Gray Man no me pertenece por desgracia u.u pero en mis historias puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos n.n…ese es mi consuelo XD!**

_Bien aquí va el fic!!:_

Era un día normal en la orden hasta que……

- LENALEEEEEEEEE!! –gritó un Komui desesperado por la confesión de su hermana menor

- Nii-san!! Calmate se supone que te dije esto por que confió en ti y no para que te pongas a gritar como loco!

- P-p-pero lenalee!! No puedes querer a ese…ese….ese enfermo mental con ganas de matar a todo el mundooo!! –dijo abrazandose a las piernas de su hermana

- Se que kanda no es como tu dices!

- Pero que puedes saber tu!! Eres una niña inocente que apuesto que no esta segura si es verad lo que siente ToT

- ¬¬…..

- Te doy un dulce si me dices que es mentiraaa!! Anda! Se niña buena y dime que es mentira nn…….

- ……."_patetico ¬¬"_

- Te dare un dulce D-dijo con tono de esa gente que soborna a los niños pequeños con dulces ( no se como explicarlo solo de esa forma Un.n)

- Nii-san ¬¬…ya no soy una niña pequeña

- Peroooo…TnT

- Y dime….de que tipo de dulces hablamos n.n

- Eso quiere decir que es mentira D

- No…solo queria saber n.n…bueno me voy a comer-se fue dejando a un komui apunto de un colapso mental con problemas de hermana menor

MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LADO:

- vamos yuu!! ToT…yo se que tu quieres a moshi-chan!! P

- moshi…chan??- mirada fea y asesina por parte de kanda

- ….O.O…moshi-chan?? Dije eso?? Jejejejejeje yo quise decir allen! "_yuu da miedo Y.Y"_

- ……..por que tengo que repetir tantas veces que NO ME GUSTAAA!!

- …….vamooos!! todos en la orden lo saben ¬¬

- ……a que te refieres??

- Es que cada vez que alguien se acerca pasan dos cosas…uno los miras feo pero tan feo y les muestras a mugen y salen corriendo y dos….cualquiera que le trate de coquetear tu los persigues hasta encontralos y rebanarlos en mil pedasitos….

- Yo no hago eso

- Acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso la ultima ves??

- No

- Un buscador se le acerco le tomo la mano y tu lo perseguiste por toda la orden hasta que lo encontraste y el pobre paso en enfermeria por dos meses mas un mes en el psicologo

- Y eso que

- Que te pones celoso cuando alguien se acerca a moshi-i…allen

- Tsk me voy

- TnT…..-de repente el conejo digo lavi vio pasar a allen y se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa- muajajajajaja!! Alleeeeen!!

- Lavi….o.o "_esa sonrisa no significa algo bueno u.u"_

- Allen por casualidad a ti….te gusta kanda nn

- O/o "_me cacharon -/- yo savia!! Savia que no tenia que mirarlo muchooo!! /…y lo peor que ahora lo save la persona menos indicada -.- que te hice dios?? Que te hicee??..."_ no…o/o

- Entonces porque te sonrojas??- mirada maliciosa por parte de lavi

- ………MIRA AHÍ VIENE UNO DE LOS KOMURIN Y KOMUI CON UN SOMBRERO QUE DICE PULPOO!!

- ¡¿Dónde?! OoO –miro hacia atrás y luego de unos 2 minutos se dio vuelta- allen yo no veo nada……allen?? O.o….o rayos me dejo solo T.T como pude dejar que me engañara con eso -.- bueno vere si lenalee me ayuda con esto

_Bien!! Que les parecio?? n.n _

_Subconsciente: ya te dije que probablemente no les guste ¬¬_

_Yo: subconsciente…eres maloo!! TT dejame soñar tranquila...saves algo?? Sigo en la busqueda de un nombre para ti XDD_

_Subconsciente: hazlo luego que no me gusta que me llamen subconsciente ¬¬_

_Yo:……yoooo…me voy!! Me obligan a ordenar mi pieza ¬¬ no entiendo si NO esta ordenada!! No puedo hacer que brille tampoco ¬¬…_

Pido reviews nn pueden ser de lo que sea ideas para el fic, felicitaciones, criticas, nada lo que sea n.n

Bien ahora si me voy antes de que mi madre se convierta en buldog y me ataque XD

Pd: lo de buldog no es una broma ni un simulacro…es encerio ¬¬ aps!! y avisenme si el fic esta malo porque si es asi me avisan y lo borro...


End file.
